A Parent's Love
by Apple Crystal
Summary: Two Ninetales recently had children, all of them shinies! One however, isn't and is different. The two parents are thrilled none the less except for a certain family member..and so do others within the forest they live in. How will this family deal with it all?


_authors note (please read this for warnings about some things in this story, If you choose to ignore it...*shrug*): this was inspired by a fic I had read recently and decided to write it out! Please let me know by reviewing this in letting me know if I did a good job writing this! Please note that there is some violence in this, some against kids and more, like in the story this was inspired by so please, please read with caution!_

* * *

"Flame! Come quick! The eggs, they're hatching!" A voice yelled excidedly.

A Ninetales ran through the forest, some pokémon he ran by said a few words of congratulations to him as he ran to reach his home in a nook in a tree. Inside was a soon to be mother Ninetales named Coal. She was standing attentively next to a nest that had five eggs. After waiting for months now, they were finally going to hatch! A Braixen was there also.

"How many boys or girls do you think we're going to have?" Flame asked.

"I don't care, I just want to cuddle with all of them, and I'll love them all no matter what." Coal said, smiling. Flame smiled also.

"Well I hope there is at least one Fennekin. Our family line has been missing them for awhile." the Braixen said. All three of the pokémon looked different from a regular one, as they were all shiny pokémon.

The first egg was breaking and through a small crack in the top was a baby Vulpix's head. It was struggling to get out a bit. After some struggling, it managed to break free from the egg. Flame carefully picked the baby up by its scruff and walked over to Coal, gently placing them beside their mother. Her motherly instincts quickly took action and she started to wash her baby with her tongue.

"It's a little boy." Coal smiled. The next egg hatched and a small squeak escaped this one, only the muzzle being about to be seen. Coal could already tell that this one was a female, from the way the squeak sounded. She did the same thing she did to the first one. The next two eggs hatched with one being another male and the other being female, and all of them being Vulpix's and shiny also. Coal had the four baby Vulpix kits curled up next to her, cleaned and nursing. There was only one egg left and it was moving, shaking sideways a bit. Cracks were appearing all over, some pieces of the egg began falling off, making an opening for the small baby pokémon. The egg soon broke open completely, revealing them.

There was something different about this one then the rest of the babies. This baby was a Fennekin, and a little girl. Her fur is a light gentle yellow-cream color and not the silvery color of a shiny one or anything, the red fur on her ears was also shorter than a regular Fennekin's. The mother purred happily when she found out she had another healthy baby. She called to Flame to bring her over with the rest of her siblings. He just stood there, looking at the baby pokemon a bit, he leaned over to them.

"Flame, please bring me my baby girl." Coal said, three of her tails over the other babies.

The baby Fennekin was crying and crawling trying to find her mother. When she touched the paw of Flame, he didn't move for a second, before nuzzling them, making the Fennekin stop crying, at least a bit. Flame purred happily and was over the moon. Another Fennekin in the family!

"...A..non-shiny." The Braixen said.

"Is there something wrong?" Flame asked.

"Just..there hasn't been a non-shiny in this forest for a long long time.. _very_ long.." The Braixen said, frowning.

"I don't see the problem with it. Oh Flame, please, bring her over here. The poor little one is just bawling her eyes out!" Coal said. Flame nodded and was about to pick the baby Fennekin up when the Braixen suddenly stopped him. They soon began arguing, but the small Fennekin kept on crying not being able to find her mother. The noise she was making and the two Ninetales nagging her had become unbearable. She walked over and picked the baby up roughly and brought the baby over to her daughter, Coal.

She let go of the baby high in the air, but was lucky that her father had ran over and caught her, quickly placing her right next to her mother and closely. Coal was giving the Braixen, as was Flame, a deadly glare that she almost just killed their daughter! Any kind of newborn, no matter the species, had really fragile bones!

"Vol, what in the name of Arceus did you just do?! You could have badly injured her or worse!" Flame growled angrily, a bit quietly to not disturb his children.

"Coal, Flame, do you really not get that you have a non-shiny daughter? And now we have one in the family?" Vol asked.

"Yes! Even if she is normal, that doesn't change the fact that she's our kit!" Coal said. "Why do you say such a thing even?"

"No it's not dears. Do you wonder why you never see a non-shiny or another different color pokemon in these woods or anything? Even if their fur is slightly different, or even just one thing?" Vol asked. Flame and Coal went quiet for a moment. They had thought about it, but nothing more really.

"No. Why is that such an issue?" Coal asked, a bit confused.

"That's because a non-shiny pokemon here will attract unwanted attention from predators. All the shiny pokémon here are normal, anything else is an easy target and soon more may show up, and then nothing but death from those who only want to eat other pokémon! Like savages! We need to abandon-"

"Just because her fur is a different color doesn't mean we shouldn't love her! We can't just abandon her or anything just because of that!" Coal grew up in a much different forest than this one where there were shiny pokemon living with the normal pokemon, all happily together and it was very peaceful and more. She only came to this forest with her father because her last one was burned down during a lightning storm sadly when she was still young. Her father had died however and she soon went to live with her mother.

"Keeping her will bring nothing but shame to our family and bring harm to us as well, and to everyone here also." Vol said in a matter-of-factly way.

"You don't know that Vol. I will not just give up on one of my kids because her fur is different and that's final." Coal hissed. She only used her mother's real name when she was horribly upset with her..

Vol just looked at her daughter and her mate, and walked away to another part of the den, silent. Coal and Flame just looked down at their kids who had fallen asleep after eating their fill. They looked over to her non-shiny daughter and Coal brought her close to herself, Flame laying down next to her. "Don't worry, me and your mommy will make sure nothing will ever happen to you. I promise.." Flame whispered.

* * *

Three months later, It was finally time when the newborn children, who could walk and talk properly, were allowed to go outside of their nests and walk around close to home, under the watchful eye of their parents. Those that were a bit behind in growth, had to stay inside. Coal was so happy, a tad bit over the moon, that her kids were finally going to make some friends, other then just with their other siblings. Her children ran outside of their home to meet up with some of the other children in the forest. Coal saw her kids playing with some other Vulpix and some Skitty, and other pokémon types. The only one that wasn't there was her non-shiny daughter, who the parents had named Teal. She was still in the nook of the tree, looking outside at everyone else.

"Teal, why aren't you playing with the other kids of the forest?" Coal asked.

"What if they don't like the way I look? I look boring compared to them..." Teal was looking down with a sad look on her face, her ears drooping.

"Honey, no matter how you look, you are still a Fennekin and a beautiful pokémon, and should go play as one. Be happy and don't let that thought bring you down sweetie." Coal smiled and gave her daughter a gentle lick on the top of her head.

Her mother's words made Teal cheer up quickly and she ran outside to go play, heading to her other siblings. Coal couldn't be any happier that her daughter was finally cheering up..she had been a bit down lately. Flame walked up and smiled, seeing Teal and her other siblings talking before running off laughing. The parents were both happy for their daughter..but that didn't last long. They heard screams from where the children were playing, and not the kind when kids had fun, one that was filled with pure fear and ran immediately in that direction.

When the two Ninetales got there, nothing was out of the ordinary it seemed at first. No predators or humans were in the area, as sometimes, humans did find this place and tried to capture them, so they had to fight them off which wasn't difficult sometimes but predators were different..some were quite intelligent. But why was there screaming coming from here? Another scream from a child made the two Ninetales look down from their perch in a tree, over a tiny cliff, which was safe to jump from for everyone, to see the screaming was coming from children looking at Teal, except her siblings who were crowded around her, growling at them.

Angry parents quickly grabbed their children and dragged them away from the non-shiny Fennekin, spitting insults at them as they did, some other adult pokémon dragged the shiny Vulpix siblings away, they yelled as they atruggled to break free. A Lampent, a Raichu and a Arcanine soon made there way over to Teal with deadly glares, and looked like they were ready to attack Teal, who cowered away. Coal and Flame quickly ran to their daughter's defense and got in between the three pokémon and their daughter.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt my daughter!" Coal had her claws unsheathed, ready to leap at anyone who tried to attack her, her mate or their daughter. Flame had his teeth barred.

"Why in the name of Arceus is that disgusting piece of garbage alive?" The Raichu growled.

"She's my daughter, why shouldn't she be alive?! Coal snarled. "Why is it of _your_ concern?"

"That abomination shouldn't even be here in the first place! Her color and the way she looks will attract unwanted attention from predators because of how weak she looks! And humans, two-legs, whatever you wish to call them yourself, will want her because of easy pickings. They see how weak she is and it will be an easy catch!" The Lampent growled.

"I won't just abandon my kid just because she's different, you..you..flea bitten things!" Flame spat.

Other parents were coming to deal with the problem, but were flung back with a Fire Blast from Coal and a Psyshock from Flame. The parents all flew back into bushes and some into the lake that was nearby. Scared children ran to see if their parents were all right.

"I want _all_ of you to leave...NOW!" Coal barked, snarling.

The angry mob turned around to go to another part of the forest for their children to play in, hissing, growling, and muttering at how insane the family was. The Ninetales children quickly ran to their parents, who made sure their children were all safe and not hurt. Their shiny kids were safe, but for Teal, she was crying from the experience, and shaken up from it. Before she could comfort her, Vol walked over to the two from some bushes, and picked Teal up by her tail. She didn't do it carefully, but violently, gripping hard enough to leave bruises, her claws digging into her fur and skin.

"OWW! GRANDMA! STOP!" Teal whimpered.

"VOL! PUT HER DOWN NOW!" Flame snapped, trying to move to get Teal. Vol shot a Psybeam, flinging him back into a tree with a thud.

Vol just ignored Coal and the other kids, and carried Teal to the den, doing the same to Coal when she tried to stop Vol. The kids checked to see if their father was alright as Coal chased Vo, but was a bit slow due to her right hindleg being a bit hurtl. She threw Teal across the den and into a wall like part of the den. She squealed out in pain from being tossed by Vol. Coal, Flame and the other kids had managed to catch up just in time to see Vol throw her.

"TEAL!" Coal ran over to her daughter to see Vol's, her own mother's claw marks on her tail. Her yellow-cream fur was starting to turn red from blood leaking out of the wounds. Coal started to lick the wounds a bit to make her daughter feel better in anyway, some of the kids walked over to comfort their sister, while some were growling at Vol, Flame doing the same.

"I TOLD YOU BOTH THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! NOW THE WHOLE FOREST HAS SHUNNED US FOR KEEPING THAT LITTLE MONSTER!" Vol barked. "THAT FLEA RIDDEN BALL OF GARBAGE HAS TARNISHED OUR FAMILY FOREVER!"

Teal started to whimper from the insults her grandmother was saying about her. Coal looked over at Vol, giving her a death glare, " HOW ABOUT YOU BE QUIET, YOU INSUFFERABLE DISGUSTING THING! SHE'S JUST A CHILD!"

"I KNEW I SHOULD'VE JUST KILLED HER THE SECOND SHE WAS BORN! BUT YOU TWO WOULDN'T HAVE LET ME OR ANYTHING!" Vol snapped.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING!" Flame howled.

Teal bursts into tears, finally realizing that her grandmother, and possible other members of her family, never wanted her in the first place...tears were running down her face and onto her mother's chest. Coal held her close, trying to comfort her.

"Vol, I want you to leave and _never ever_ return. Am I damn clear?" Coal hissed in a dark and low voice.

"How dare you say THAT to me?" Vol growled. "I am your mother and I brought you into this world!"

"Well I wish you weren't and never did so, so I wouldn't be ashamed to have such a horrific being as you for one at all!" Coal snapped.

"Now leave, before I force you to." Flame growled.

Vol just gave a growl at the family, then stalked outside. The remaining children stayed where they were, some still comforting their sister. Flame was making sure Vol had left completely before comforting his daughter as well.

"Honey, are you alright?" Coal asked.

"No! Everybody hates me because of my fur! Even grandma does!" Teal sniffled.

"That's not true at all dear. Everybody has different, silly opinions on how you are supposed to look. They're just….hard to really..convince it's okay." Flame said.

"Yeah. They're probably just jealous at how you look even!" one of her siblings, a Vulpix named Soleria, said.

"Then why do I look different than everyone else? Why am I not shiny?" Teal asked.

"You're special Teal. Our heavenly god Arceus blessed you for having these beautiful colors for your fur. Many share this color with you, but you are absolutely unique in every way..." Coal said.

"Really? I am?" Teal sniffled a bit.

"Yes, really. The other pokémon are just jealous about how beautiful you look." Coal, Flame and her siblings were trying to say all the right things to make Teal feel better.

"Thanks guys..I really needed to hear that." Teal smiled a bit.

"Anything for you sweetheart." Coal smiled. The family then hugged one another, Teal was smiling and giggling while playing with her family after they hugged. That night all the children were asleep at one side, curled up all around each other, while Coal and Flame took the other. They had plans to leave in the morning, it being too dangerous to leave at night, and they were right to not leave currently..although, as the sky darkened and rain began to fall, a dark figure silently entered the tree den and crept over to the nest the children all shared, picked Teal up, and then quickly left. Soon a thunderstorm began and it was pouring rain. A loud crack of thunder woke Coal and Flame right up with a fright, hearing the loud thunder from the storm. They then felt something was different, or missing. A loud crash of thunder made all the children scream and run into their parents bed.

"It's just thunder babies. It can't hurt any of you." Coal said gently and began to caress her children with her tails before she realized there was only four of them...

"Where is Teal?" Flame asked.

All of the children's eyes widened at the question. Where could Teal be? The den wasn't that big to hide in really..and there wasn't a way to...no...no that can't be possible…! The parents and the kids kept looking around until Coal felt sick to her stomach. "F-flame..she wouldn't…"

"Vol..! KIDS STAY HERE AND DON'T MOVE! Stay with your mother!" Flame shouted. Flame then bolted up and raced out of his home in search of their daughter, not caring at how the rain soaked his fur or anything. He couldn't believe that Vol went out of her way to insult _his_ daughter, her grandchild for Rayquaza's sake! And _**then**_ had the nerve to just take her! That, was the _last_ straw! She was dead when he laid eyes of them..the garbage!

"TEAL, TEAL! TEAL, HONEY, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Flame shouted. He then heard the shriek from his daughter far away. He changed his direction and ran at full speed towards the direction it came from.

"HOLD ON BABY GIRL! DADDY'S ON HIS WAY!" Flame shouted.

Flame raced past the homes of other shiny pokémon that were also awake from the his yelling and the screaming from Teal. They followed the Ninetales to see where he was going, none of them knew that the Ninetales was looking for his non-shiny daughter. Flame bounded out from the forest and into a clearing that lead to a tall cliff. He heard another scream come from the edge of the cliff and what he saw made his heart skip a couple of beats...

Vol was kicking, scratching, and stomping on Teal with all of her might, no emotions on her face but anger. After she stopped beating Teal, she picked her up and walked over to the edge of the cliff. Flame raced over to stop Vol from what she was about to do, but was stopped by the same Raichu, Breloom and Lampent from before. They were guarding Vol..just in case Flame or Coal came to stop her. The rest of the pokémon following Flame finally came to see what all the noise was about. They saw it was the non-shiny Fennekin getting hurt and about to be dropped off the cliff, some went back to their homes, other stayed.

"Vol! please don't do this, please!" Flame begged.

"I have no choice in this matter." Vol said, her voice a bit dark.

"What choice is that? For me just wanting my daughter to be happy?! WHAT IS THE CHOICE, YOU DEMON?!" Flame yelled.

"The choice of not being humiliated by this piece of shit here! Once she's gone, everything will be back to normal here...your family will suffer the same fate also, including your children!" Vol hissed, holding Teal by the scruff of her neck, turned towards Flame and the other pokémon.

"Is _that_ the only thing you care about? Your disgusting pride about your shiny family that you'll kill your own granddaughter to just for her not being shiny?!" Flame barked.

"Having a different color pokemon as a child can't be a thing in this forest, Flame. You're obviously not going to get that through your head, so killing you all is the right answer. Things will remain the same here forever." Vol said, a smile on her face.

Flame tried to struggle his way out of the grasp of the three pokémon, but it was useless. They were too strong to break free from, the Lampent keeping him from touching the ground. He could only watch as Vol carried their child to the edge of the cliff.

"VOL! DON'T YOU THINK ARCEUS, RAYQUAZA THEMSELVES WOULD APPROVE OF THIS?! PLEASE! DON'T!" Flame begged, starting to cry and howl.

"Apologies, I guess, but this is the only way." Vol said. Teal, who went unconscious the entire time, woke up to see her father being restrained. She also felt Vol's claws on her scruff and saw as she walked her to the cliff's edge.

"DADDY! HELP! HELP PLEASE!" Teal cried.

Flame heard the cries from her daughter asking for help, but he still couldn't break free...suddenly a Solar Beam knocked the Raichu away, and slammed him into a tree, breaking the trunk clean off. A Fire Blast burned the Beloom badly, knocking them away also, and the Lampent was hit with a Shadow Ball, and they dropped Flame. The Lampent landed near Vol. Flame looked behind him to see the pokémon that stayed behind.

"What are you all doing?!" Vol snarled.

"We're stopping another innocent child being killed for no reason!" An Umbreon shouted.

"I was forced to give up one of my only two children because of those in this forest!" A Tyranitar snarled.

"My child was killed in front of me! For being normal! For being not shiny! We begged, pleaded, and more! But your family kept us from doing anything! Coal has actual sense!" A Leafeon hissed.

"Now, drop. My. Daughter." Flame hissed.

"...fine. I'll let her go." Vol smiled, and let go of Teal as she held her over the cliff's edge. Teal screamed at the top of her lungs. Her screams got farther until they suddenly stopped and it went silent.

"TEAL!" Flame screeched. He felt like his heart stopped, his eyes wide. He then snarled viciously, rage filling him, as did the other pokémon. They all rushed Vol, quickly overpowering her. They gave her every sort of pain and suffering she deserves and then, while she was still living, tossed her off the over thousand feet cliff, hearing her screams echo until they faded.

"T-teal.." Flame whispered. His eyes began filling with tears, and he began sobbing.

"Daddy!"

Flame's head snapped up and he, and the other pokémon still there, looked behind them to see a Kirlia, Whimsicott, and Teal. Teal ran to Flame, as Flame ran to his daughter.

"Teal! Teal…! Thank Arceus!" Flame sobbed, pulling his daughter close. Teal was crying and buried her face into her father's chest. After a bit, they had stopped crying. The storm had calmed down also, no longer thundering or lightning, and it was raining lightly..

"T-thank you both. I-C-can't thank you both enough.." Flame sniffled.

"We had enough of these non-shiny haters." The Kirlia said. "There's too many of them for us to deal with them, we have to leave.."

"But when?" A Gogoat asked.

"In the morning." The Whimsicott said. The Pokémon agreed. Flame and Teal walked back home, and entered the den. Coal and the kids ran up to them, asking if they were okay and everything. Flame told them everything that happened, and how they were leaving in the morning. Coal and the rest of the family agreed, happy that Vol was now dead. After everything, The whole family curled up together in one nest, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Coal and Flame were greeted with the rage from the wives of the three pokémon that had ended up restraining Flame. Two were dead and one was left in critical condition last night and the forest healers might not be able to save them.

"Maybe that, should be a lesson. If you discriminate and attempt to murder someone, a _child_ no less JUST because of their fur color, fate will take action and make you suffer for your unjustified hatred!" Coal hissed, launching a Fire Blast at the wives. All three wives got up to run away from the Ninetales.

"All right kids we're going to go on a trip to find a new home." Coal said, having a bag over her shoulder.

"Where are going?" Summer asked.

"I don't know, but anywhere than here." Flame said and the kids agreed. The other pokémon who helped save Teal last night, joined the Ninetales family on their journey.

They trekked for miles that lead through five different forests, one was where mainly just poison types and subtypes lived, and the poison types within the group, stayed there. Going through the sixth one lead the remainder of the group to a nicely secluded part of the forest. There were many different kind of pokémon that lived here, three beautiful lakes around, and many berry bushes to eat from. Another thing about this secret area is that some families have shiny kids and adults. This was a dream come true to the group, and welcome send also. All the kids were already playing with some of the children in the forest. Teal was admiring the place, the parents were all talking to any future neighbors around, then she accidentally bumped into a Vulpix while she was walking around.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going. Sorry to you both." The Delphox said. They were a regular one.

"It's okay…" Teal said.

Teal looked into the Vulpix's eyes and he looked into her's. Teal tilted her head a bit.

"You...aren't a shiny?" Teal asked.

"Nope." The Vulpix shook his head. "You aren't either it seems, which is pretty neat."

"You..you think so?" Teal asked. The Vulpix nodded and smiled.

"Oh. Right. Uh..I'm Rain." The Vulpix said.

"I'm Teal." Teal smiled.

"You want to go on a walk? I can show you the coolest places here!" Rain said.

"Yeah!" Teal said, nodding and still smiling. The two then ran off, giggling and laughing. Coal and Flame was the two and smiled. As the two talked with a Gardevoir, Coal and Flame talked about where they used to live and everything.

"That's horrible!" The Gardevoir gasped in shock, her eyes wide. "You poor things! By Arceus!"

Flame nodded sadly. "The forest hates all types of non-shy or abnormal pokemon."

"My word. I hope they end up getting what they deserve! And I hope that their children are saved..no child should be around such horrible pokémon.."

Coal and Flame agreed.

"Need a place for you and your kids to stay the night? I don't mind sharing my home." The Gardevoir smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Coal smiled.

When the sun began setting, the Gardevoir invited Coal, Flame, and their kids to her home that was big enough for all of them. They finally felt at peace for once..and, nothing could be better..

* * *

It's been at least 5 years or so since the Ninetales family and other refugees from the non-shiny hater forest found the current forest for themselves and their kids. All the kids had moved out around a year ago since they were a bit too old to keep living with their parents. Teal, now a Braixen, moved to a nice little cave, where she had decorated the floor with leaves and vines, and kept sticks burning on the walls like torches to light the place up. She and Rain had gotten close throughout the years, first dating for about a year, and they got married a little over 7 months ago and lived in the cave together. They celebrated their honeymoon by burning down the forest of the shiny haters.

It was a nice honeymoon for the both of them. Especially for Teal. Seeing the place where so many hated her simply for being normal, burn down was...strangely satisfying. She questioned if this was a good idea, but she soon was glad she went through it because she saw the same male Raichu, who had wanted her killed when she was a child, desperately trying to flee. Of course, all the children were safe. After what happened and all, as soon as they were old enough, the children all ran away, arriving at the forest that Teal and everyone else lived in. She remembers her and Rain hearing the non-shiny haters screaming and trying to run, only for their path to be blocked by a fallen tree or fire. This was payback for what they did to her and her family, others, and the other children who suffered like she did when she used to live here. All the memories were cut off when Teal began to hear cracking from her eggs, about 6 to be exact and quickly walked over to the nest that they were in, laying down next to it. Rain, now a Ninetales, quickly came in when he heard the cracking from returning from berry gathering.

Teal already knew the drill with what happens, since her mom gave her advice and all for her first group of eggs. The new mother was nervous, but mainly excited. The first two eggs hatched, being two little girls and Vulpix's, non-shiny though. Rain brought them over to Teal who cleaned them. The third egg hatched and it was a little boy, a Vulpix and a shiny. the fourth and fifth egg hatched, one being a girl and a boy, once again, Vulpix's, the girl being shiny.

"My my...so strange how it's the opposite for Summer, all Fennekin's and one Vulpix.." Teal giggled quietly, smiling at her children. There was only one egg left and when it hatched, both of the parents let out yips of happiness. The last egg had another male in it, a Fennekin, and was a non-shiny.

"Just like you." Rain smiled. Teal smiled also.

Rain broke the rest of the egg because the little Fennekin was having trouble getting out, somehow flipping upside down while he had tried to get out. He brought the baby Fennekin to its mother. Teal leaned down to clean the little one. When she was done, Teal gave it a gentle kiss on the head.

"Welcome to the world little ones.." Teal and Rain said softly.


End file.
